


Alive Again

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [39]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: The touches, the kisses aren't real and yet they are. Please r&r!





	

**Alive Again  
**

* * *

 

You always come to my

dreams,

how foolish to think

you are

real,

your warmth

quakes my soul,

and when morning comes,

your touches leave

so suddenly.

How I long for

you to come to me,

now,

but you only come

to my dreams.

And that's where you are alive

_Once again..._


End file.
